


30 Days of PORN Challenge

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 一场肉欲的，呃，自助餐？（划掉）一场肉欲的全素宴罢了。已经跑了！！！！！！！
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 八乙女光中心，CP见每日题头，洁癖人可以使用章节目录直达目的地。  
> 炖肉，只是肉，为了情欲而产生的情欲，和真实的人毫无关系。  
> 如果好吃请留言给我，我会很开心。  
> ：D

挑战内容（每日更新）：  
Day 1 年龄差 [薮光]

Day 2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕 [蔷薇白鸟组]

Day 3 蒙眼 [双子]

PS：我什么时候才能炖出又香又辣的肉啊（大哭

PPS：我想跑了。（掀锅


	2. 01 [薮光]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年龄差。  
> 好久不写，还是需要复建。  
> 不是一般意义的肉？

三十岁薮x十七岁八乙女

坠落时自然天旋地转，八乙女靠他臂膀入眠。

薮伸出手去碰台灯，天总会亮，离开这间房他就还是男中的生物老师，每天上课视而不见学生们传来传去的色情画报。八乙女是好学生，不是最聪明的，会纠结领带和衣领的装饰，爱美又微妙的自卑。

作为一个科任教师薮从来不介意对后进生多加赞赏，于是八乙女笑得眉眼弯弯，如同每一个十七岁青年的一生之敌。那个影子，如同飞蛾般的影子，一直笼罩在薮宏太的梦里。金色的飞蛾时隐时现穿越森林与山脉，他伸手去捉才发现躺在他手心的是赤裸的八乙女，片刻神迹般的光芒灿烂。

他不能再梦了，他捉不住飞蛾，也没有让八乙女落网的能力。透过班级后门的窗看进去，八乙女正在咬铅笔，不算整齐的牙齿留下圈状印痕。彼时已经临近傍晚，南瓜色的晚霞照在后进生的脸上让他看起来如同万圣节限定的南瓜派，松软，幼稚，但甜美。

当一个男人抵达三十岁时便逐渐发现人生的索然无味，既定日程的无尽堆叠成为生活主旋律的每一天都有迹可循。薮宏太三十岁，会斟酌领带颜色是否过于跳脱，会和女学生避嫌，当然也会把粉色信封悄然塞进垃圾桶并以信使失职来搪塞眼泪与愤怒的来信。

三十，三十，三十岁是一个需要尼古丁协调身体与心灵的年纪，于是他去阳台点一支烟。八乙女很快就收回了自己的手臂，如同猫一般蜷缩入眠。生物学说这是一种没有安全感的表现，不过他有时也表现的太过接受良好。他胸口一起一伏，白的像海岸边的雾——明明他不算是肤色很白的类型，薮回忆起他的身体。

尖锐的，仿佛要穿透皮肤的骨骼支撑起了他的八乙女，如果有时间他不介意去回味每一根恰到好处的位置排列。不久之前少年人还因生长痛而彻夜失眠，教师宿舍还没关灯，于是八乙女去敲门讨两片止痛药。他刚染的头发有些蓬乱，毛绒睡衣露出一截锁骨一截脚踝。

薮正写一部小说，房间烟雾弥漫，八乙女咳了咳，老师，我生长痛，有止痛片吗？

没有，成年人不吃止痛片。薮宏太转身想要关门，八乙女说老师无论什么都行，要不然明天上课又要不停打瞌睡。于是薮倒两片钙片给他，爱吃不吃，不过钙片治本不治标，痛还是要痛一阵。之后的夜晚金色的飞蛾在他的梦里飞奔，钙质充足的飞蛾动作轻盈，时而让他有拥有某物的错觉。日间飞蛾在有阴影的课间补眠，同舍人指着他说真可怜，不过生长痛会带来不错的结果，你会像树枝抽条般迅速成长为男人。

成为男人其实不需要什么生长痛，八乙女在某一时刻突然福至心灵，薮宏太在阴影中和他接吻，不算好也不算坏，正如他三十岁的普通人生。爱情是发展隐秘的事物，从一句话，一首诗到一个句点也不过几个月的时间。

于是他在半夜敲薮宿舍门，这次不讨止痛药，这次讨多巴胺和一个吻。一个吻让飞蛾离地，一个吻让它头晕目眩。他眼眶涨痛，蜡烛热量炙烤下他开始疲倦，开始下意识地咬住一切进入口腔的事物，薮宏太的手指，薮宏太的嘴唇与舌头。捕食者的血液在某时苏醒，不过并未发育完全的肌肉并不能支持他完成一项大事业。他迷糊中问薮他何时才算是长大成人，意识沸腾时语气也热浪滚滚，薮宏太没应声，仿若面对着宇宙的究极问题。

“或许就是现在。”

薮抽完一根烟关上阳台门，小心谨慎地在地毯上温暖冰冷的脚底板。他真漂亮，让他想起一只眼神慈悲的实验犬，在漫无边际的注射实验里它就用这种眼神瞧他，仿佛被囚者是他而不是自己。

八乙女渡他，而不是他渡八乙女，生活在平静无波中突然暗流汹涌，某种意味的保驾护航正式开始。

他亲吻八乙女的眼睛，欢迎来到成年人的森林。


	3. 02 [蔷薇白鸟组]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定  
> 高木雄也A x 八乙女光O  
> Day 2 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

八乙女在剧院后台剥橙子，橙子来自某位倒霉蛋的衣柜，目测已经一个多月没被人发现。还有两个小时开演，他提早到了些等经理人安排，不过所有人都没时间指点一个已经演了一百多场的老油条。

高木今天休假，B角替他上场，他乐得清闲不过还是到场观摩。此时此刻他正殷勤地给八乙女捧垃圾桶，顺便用眼神杀死进入化妆室的其他人。他倒也不是什么管得严的人，毕竟早年也是圈内有名的玩咖。

主要是那新进B角是个年轻气盛的Alpha，一脱衣服全场Omega都倒吸一口凉气的那种年轻气盛Alpha。高木倒是可以闲云野鹤地表示一下，薄荷味早在前几年就不算什么大热香气，热气腾腾的后台他只能闻到一股芹菜味。不过八乙女不解风情，连赞了几句夏天就是适合薄荷这种清爽的感觉嘛，说得那个小年轻脸红得像石榴。

于是他开腔打趣，你小子下一次不如选选剧本演希腊神话，你演重要角色。冥后被骗吃下的那四粒石榴籽你可以挑一挑，选个戏最多的演。结果那位新人咧嘴一笑，那我可不可以请八乙女前辈演珀尔塞福涅，如果不行就当我开玩笑。八乙女连声说好，反正这东西也不会真的被搬上荧幕，演什么样的角色只要出彩都有意义。人总是无法消化何为得寸进尺，那位新人干脆说出了“如果能把八乙女前辈留在这里，那我的存在也有意义”这种意味不明的话，高木雄也当场黑脸拉起搭档转身就走，留后辈和一串爽朗笑声在化妆室反复回荡。

那次无聊的寒暄也有其意义，八乙女的态度气得高木放弃了年假连演十场圣诞场直接鸽掉圣诞节的海边约会。此后每次那位B角再也没法近八乙女的身，八乙女化妆高木在后面玩手机，八乙女换衣服高木进去帮着举戏服，任助理都不能如此殷勤。更衣室两人站在一起怎么都不算宽裕，更何况是两个成年男性。八乙女对着镜子系扣子，他之前特意和道具师去学怎么系衣服上的绳结，高木帮他整理衣领，嘴里还念念叨叨说空调不好用。

“空调没有不好用。”

八乙女干巴巴地说道。

“是我，今天没有打抑制剂，忘了。”

“这你也能忘？”

高木耐着性子去折他的花领，“那怎么办？你不是不喜欢被人打临时标记吗？怕疼？”

“怕疼。”

“那我去给你买抑制剂？”

“还有不到两个小时开演，最近的药房我看了开车也要半小时，你抑制剂没来我就去候场了，就在这儿，如果你不想来一发我就去找那个小屁孩。”

“那他没机会了。”

“别弄脏我的衣服，否则你会死掉。”

用冰激凌一样又软又凉的声音威胁人真的是八乙女光的专利。

高木小心地拨开八乙女的头发，然后是他费了一番心思才折好的衣领。八乙女光的信息素是什么味道的呢，他总是想不好一个完整的形容词。是烟熏过的香草和衣柜的味道，十一月的热红酒里也会有这种味道。

“让我看着你。”

八乙女艰难地转过身来，“那盏灯太亮了，我眼睛疼。”

“好，好。”高木把八乙女圈进怀里，依靠着对这件复杂戏服的记忆寻找围领后的系带。

找到了，在这里。

他用手去压了压腺体大致的位置，八乙女吃痛，一拳锤上了他的侧腹。虽然发情期临近，但是他的武力值课一点都没降低。高木深呼吸，没关系，Omega 的心情总是会跟着激素水平走，没关系，临时标记之后他总会给自己道歉。

“那，深呼吸了哦，我要标记了，可能会有点疼。”

“快点啊他妈的你怎么这么婆婆妈妈……”

高木在临时标记一事上很有分寸，主要是当年也帮着无数Omega解决生理问题。和他搭戏的Omega时常在登台前窝在他的怀里，仿佛一只被豢养的宠物。不过也只是临时标记，他不想给自己惹上麻烦，自然也不想断送自己的前途。

八乙女在一阵战栗后恢复了理智，不过来自Alpha的信息素还是让他一阵心惊。世界坍缩成一个漆黑的小点，随后炸裂成一片虚无的异彩纷呈。高木的心跳仍旧安稳坚定，仿佛一切与他无关，他只是抑制剂的替代品。见八乙女开始流汗，便丝毫不在意身上那件衬衫价格般用白袖口给他擦汗。

“香草味配海水很恶心，”八乙女把脸埋进他的颈窝，“真恶心，让我想起很难吃的巧克力。”

高木抬手把灯泡拧松了一些，断路后灯泡立即熄灭，更衣室里一片黑暗。

“但是，我真爱你。”

那场演出意外的成功，成员拍合照的时候免不得让八乙女站中间。高木非常自觉地站他身后，和那位新人演员并肩而立。不经意时他装作帮忙整理，撩起八乙女的头发露出一截牙印明显的腺体，后辈的目光瞬间从他俩身上离去。

他凑近八乙女的耳朵，结果又被毫不留情地踩了一脚——虽然没看但是这脚极为精准，那双靴子的跟快要把他的脚趾碾碎。

“我也一样。”

如同推拉游戏一般的诡计。


	4. 03 [双子]

03.

爱情是一种幻觉。

伊野尾礼貌地推开八乙女几分钟前递来的咖啡，他从来不会喝外人递来的咖啡。八乙女也没什么神色变化，趁着咖啡香气没散猛吸两口，“伊野尾酱，那我就把这杯替你喝掉了哦。”他声音柔软，仿佛擦拭杯壁的海绵，伊野尾羡慕他总是能靠这种温柔体贴感圈来一群好友，与大多数时候隐身状态的他相比八乙女是个成功的社会人。

伊野尾和八乙女刚在一起的时候就觉得八乙女和他不合适，但也想不到一个更舒服的生活伙伴。他的那种敏感恰到好处，不会介意自己从来不喝别人递的水但会察觉到他今天情绪不对，端着咖喱饭去敲社畜建筑师的门，咚咚咚，心情不好吗？咚咚咚，吃饭啦，小猫要吃咖喱饭。

伊野尾总能被逗笑，他知道八乙女见猫如同见蟑螂，不过他能正眼瞧自己就是进步。伊野尾同事说这间房子里容不下第三只猫科动物，一只怕猫的猫，一只真实的猫，恐怕再来一只猫就能凑齐故事里的猫火车——此时为了避免八乙女惊慌失措，伊野尾主动讲了一个不好笑的黄段子主动成为故事里的猫火车，如果这个火车是跑火车的火车的话。

早上八点，八乙女帮他收房间里乱丢的衣服。他干活总是带着耳机哼跑调的歌，不过他开心就好，周末伊野尾还要加班画CAD，虽然是工作室接的私人设计。八乙女凑过来，带着柔顺剂的味道，硬要说这味道想什么伊野尾只能想到蒲公英，因为柔顺剂盖子上就画着蒲公英。

“好厉害啊，Inoo酱，这个图好复杂啊。”

“是啊。”

他及时保存了这幅半成品，“想我了吗？”

八乙女含含糊糊地回应着，伊野尾只是笑，顺手把他的头巾往下一拉遮住眼睛。

“不诚实的人会被惩罚哦。”

“怎么样的惩罚呢……”

八乙女还笑着，声音含含糊糊，“怎么样的惩罚呢。”

伊野尾俯下身去解八乙女的轻松熊睡裤，“是一些你会喜欢的惩罚。”

他们有着诸多的相似点，例如那张充满童真的面孔。圆润或线条流畅并未影响那种失真的未成年气息，哪怕这两个人都已经是三字开头的年纪。伊野尾爱看八乙女咬嘴唇，他整完牙后不再锋芒毕露，咬嘴唇都能被读出两分娇憨。他在抵抗欲望的降临，伊野尾暗笑，肌群蠢蠢欲动。什么时候是最终呢，轨道向远方延伸，猫火车载着怕猫的少年渐行渐远。

“银河上没有星星，”八乙女迷糊中对伊野尾说着，“银河上没有星星。”

“因为你只能看到我这一颗，你不可以看别人了。”

伊野尾笑着回答。

幼儿时期他曾被很好的教育过何为延迟满足，当被给予三块糖果时不要急于吞掉所有，而是等到一日的最终收集起来，用以抵抗某日突然的断供。于是他放慢了速度，虽然他知道八乙女的自尊心不会主动开口求他。不过这种教育的确应该多一点呢，给这种不自觉自己诱人打扰他人工作的家伙。

但他没有忍住吻上八乙女的嘴唇，带着松饼的味道，早餐的松饼他还没吃，八乙女应该一如既往放进了烤箱里温着。他的男友倒在他只穿过一次的衬衫上，还未从一次痛苦的高潮中脱离混乱，人群的味道混合在他的古龙水里，在这些复杂的感官中他突然想起了爱的感觉，被照料或是主动占有。

这种人生也不差，伊野尾想着，这种人生也不算差。


End file.
